


Nightdreamer

by MiraMoonDarling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMoonDarling/pseuds/MiraMoonDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spent a lot of time nightdreaming. Those closest to him spent a lot of time observing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Disciple poked her head out through the curtains of the small cabin below deck, rubbing her eyes as the bright green sun began to sink below the horizon of the seemingly never ending ocean. She had awoken to find her love missing from her arms and though she knew he couldn’t have gone far, being confined to the ship until they found land once more, she rose to search for him.

And there he was, sitting on the bow, gazing out at the falling sun. He had arisen well before her, wishing to catch the last glimpses of the beautiful sunset that was always missed by nearly every Troll on Alternia. He had been blessed to have been raised by a mother who was so fond of the sun, unlike all other Trolls, and who had taught him the way to look out at the glowing green orb without blinding himself. Unfortunately, due to his need to travel and preach, he very rarely got to enjoy a sunset and had chosen to leave the comfort of his bed and his love to soak up the very last rays of the daylight. 

But The Signless sensed the presence of his dear and turned his head to smile at her, beckoning for her to join him to enjoy the view. For a moment she hesitated, almost turning back to retrieve her book before he shook his head, telling her to leave it as he motioned with his hand once more, his smile growing as she began to move toward him. 

She sank down next to him, folding her legs beneath herself, and nuzzled her face into his neck. A low purr rumbled in her throat, making a soft chuckle erupt from his as he pressed a kiss into her hair between her horns, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He smiled once more as he pressed another kiss to her neck and yet another to the tip of her pointed ear, whispering the sweet things he had dreampt of during the day; memories of a time long past when they had lived in peace. Though she could not recall that time she believed in what he told her with all her blood-pusher, sighing dreamily at the thought of such a world, letting his words and stories wash over her and implant themselves into her memory, as soft as his hands caressing her bare skin. 

They sat like that well after the sun had disappeared beneath the surprisingly glassy water and the dual moons had taken their spots behind them, replacing the heat of day with the chill of night- not that it made much difference to either of them, since he was oh so warm naturally. As he finished the story of his dream he snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck, letting out a long yawn and closing his eyes after a day of little sleep, as usual. She let a giggle bubble over her lips as his breath tickled her and moved away gently, catching his head in her hands and letting her willowy fingers brush over his cheeks. The light touch made him lean into her hands, just barely opening his burning red eyes to meet aphotic green ones, the same shade as the lips that stretched into a toothy grin before him, long fangs slightly tugging at the bottom. 

He leaned in to catch those lips in a pleasant, honeyed kiss, mouths moving with one another in a well-rehearsed dance. She gave a pleased purr as he pulled away, peppering tiny pecks down her neck before letting his head rest against her chest, listening to her peaceful purring while she twirled her fingers through his disheveled hair.  
The Disciple held The Signless close as he drifted off to sleep once more to the gentle rocking of their ship.


	2. Chapter 2

They followed behind him as he made his way through the small village, keeping their eyes locked on his back as he moved with a subtle grace, frayed edges of his long cloak sweeping the ground behind him. The Dolorosa stole a glance to the side, where other Trolls had parted to let their company through, Jade eyes sweeping over the crowds that had gathered to watch him come through. Those Trolls that would come out had a tendency to huddle together in clumps, whispering to one another as they took in the presence of the one that was spoken of so often

He was never the Troll they expected to see- his mother knew that. They had expected some tall, powerful looking man with large horns and an air of superiority, come to tell them that everything they had ever done was wrong. They never expected some small, stout Troll with even smaller horns flanked by a tiny Olive blood clutching a well-worn book and a Yellow Blooded Psionic obviously gone rogue. 

However, they never seemed surprised to see her. She was known through Alternia; the Jade Blooded servant of the Mother Grub who had abandoned her duties to raise a Grub that would have otherwise been culled. Some Trolls that they came across received her well, giving her a cautious smile or two, others occasionally taking her hand in theirs and thanking her for her sacrifices. But more than often they jeered at her or backed away from her; unable to understand how she did what she managed to do, becoming a Lusus to a Grub that did not deserve to live. 

She chose to ignore those Trolls.

When it came down to it, though, her presence was not the one that was recognized as significant. It was always her son. That did not bother her at all- she may have saved him but he was the one who had the miraculous dreams and visions of a free planet and he was the peaceful prophet that they needed. And though it was dangerous to speak of such things she was so proud of him for wanting to share his memories that no one else had with anyone who would listen. 

So she smiled and took her seat behind him when they reached the town square, guarding his back as always as The Psiioniic made his way through the crowd and The Disciple sat just a ways off from where he stood, her book open in her lap and her pen at the ready. They always had to keep an eye out for Highbloods that might come to break up his peaceful sermon. There had been a few close calls in the past, when their group had just barely gotten away thanks to one or two of the few Trolls who truly believed in his words and opened their hives to them. Though such kindness had helped them out of sticky situations time and again the four of them had to be prepared to run at a moment’s notices- and keep running for any length of time.

After all, they were all wanted for crimes against the Empire. He most of all but it was well known that if one could get their hands on any of them, he would give himself up for their safety. She knew very well of the bounty on his head- a fantastic sum of money for any Troll who could turn him in to the Grand Highblood or the Blue Blooded Executioners. 

So, naturally, there were many who were after him, beyond just those whose duty it was to seek out criminals and bring them to justice. But she would be dammed if she would let her son go without a proper fight.

Because she always knew there was something special about him, that even on such a cruel planet he was a ray of hope as rare as any Tyrian Blood. She knew that, given the chance, he would be able to change the world around them entirely. There had just been something about him when she first discovered him in his little crater that made her leave the caves with him and never turn back.

So with a smile gracing her pretty Jade lips, The Dolorosa sat back to listen to his preachings, eternally proud of her dear son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it would appear that I am continuing this

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this


End file.
